Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 7
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X7

Wyatt struggles with trying to find a date but he can't seem to catch a girl, but when everyone seems to have a date but him he confides Amy. Amy has seen the Angel of Death but it isn't her of whom he is after.


	2. Seeing the Angel of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I do own Amy, Jess, and all other OC.

Amy walked through the halls of the hospital. She was going out to the parking lot to drive down to P3 for lunch with Chris and Wyatt. She turned the corner and looked into a room with one of her patients. Next to the bed she saw a blonde man who was dressed in all black. He looked at her and she turned white. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Amy yelled. And the man disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Amy looked at the little girl in the bed before closing the door and walking out to her car. 

Patty sat at her desk when her students were sleeping. Her office phone rang and she picked it up. "Patty Halliwell." She said.

"Hey Patty I am on my way to lunch with Chris." Amy's voice said. "I have to tell you something."

"Amy is something wrong?" Patty asked.

"I saw the Angel of Death." Amy said.

"Oh honey are you ok?" Patty asked. "Is the baby ok?"

"We are fine." Amy said putting a hand to her baby bump.

"Drive safely please." Patty said. "And I will see you when I get home."

"Ok bye." Amy said.

"Bye." Patty said and she hung up her phone.

Amy walked into P3 and she stopped on landing to the stairs and she saw Chris and Wyatt talking at the bar and the blonde man from the hospital was sitting at the bar. The Angel of death, was he after Chris, Wyatt, her? He looked at Amy and Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. Amy let out a scream and turned her head to see Leo. "Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Amy said. Chris and Wyatt came over and Chris kissed Amy.

"Ready for lunch?" Chris asked.

Amy looked where the Angel of Death was sitting and he was gone. Amy looked at Chris and smiled. "Yeah." She said.

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt 

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess 

A/N: WOW Amy could see death that is bad. 


	3. I Won't let you

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy drove up to P3 and Wyatt got out of the back of her jeep. Chris leaned over and kissed Amy. "Will you be home for dinner?" He asked.

"I should be." Amy said. Chris kissed her again and got out and went back into the club with Wyatt. Amy pulled out her cell and dialed in Doctor Ross's number. "Hello Doctor Ross. Can I have the rest of the day off? I am not feeling too well." Amy was silent listening to her boss. "Thanks. I will see you tomorrow." Amy hung up her phone and drove to the manor.

Pandora and Patience walked through the mall; they had many bags in hand. "So World War 3 Halliwell style is over I hear." Patience said.

"Yes and thank the gods." Pandora said. "Chris would rather have vanquished Wyatt the sit down in the same room with him."

"So how is Amy?" Patience asked.

"She has a bump now." Pandora said. "Your mom and she actually just went shopping for maternity clothes a few days ago."

"Yeah mom is really happy about the baby being born." Patience said. "She can't wait for the call the Amy is in labor."

"Well I can." Pandora said. "You don't live in the manor and you won't have to deal with the baby crying at night."

"Well if you want you can move back home and I can move into the manor." Patience said sweetly. "I have always wanted to move in."

"Yeah I don't think so." Pandora said to her cousin as she stopped to look in a window.

"That would look cute on Amy." Patience said. The shirt she was pointing to was a deep blue with a deep neckline that would surely show off her breasts. It was a maternity shirt. The girls looked at each other and nodded before going into the shop.

"Ok I know you are here." Amy said as she entered the attic. "What do you want?"

The man from P3 and the hospital appeared in front of her. He was the Angel of Death. "No need to yell." He said.

"Is it my time?" Amy asked. Amy had dealings with the Angel of Death before. He had taken her brother at a young age.

"No not yet Amy." Death said. "I am here for the child inside of you."

"What?" Amy asked. She was in a state of shock. Her hands went over the bump on her stomach. "It can't be its time. It hasn't even been born yet." 

"Well if it wasn't then I wouldn't be here." Death said.

"You are lying." Amy yelled.

"No I never lie." Death said.

"But it isn't dead yet." Amy said.

"Yet." Death agreed.

"I can still save it." Amy said.

"Amy as you know there is a grand design. And there is an order to people dying." Death explained. "And it is your baby's turn."

"I am not letting you take my baby." Amy said. "I will find a way to save it."

"I will see you soon." Death promised and he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Amy ran down the attic stairs and she ran into Wyatt. 

"Wyatt." Amy started but she burst into tears. Wyatt took Amy into his arms and comforted her.

A/n: WOW!! Review soon. 


	4. Baby Boy

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

"I can't believe this." Wyatt yelled.

"I know." Amy said. "After everything we went through to make Chris like the baby now it is being taken away."

"I am not going to let that happen I promise you." Wyatt put his hand on Amy's cheek. "Now you go to the hospital and have them check out the baby and I am going to get Chris, mom, and my aunts." Wyatt orbed out and Amy grabbed her car keys.

Wyatt orbed into his mother's office and he saw his parents making out on top of her desk. "Oh god." Wyatt said putting his hand over his eyes.

"Wyatt just because you can orb doesn't mean you can orb in during any random time." Piper said pushing Leo off of her.

"You might see something you won't want to." Leo said agreeing with Piper.

"Death is after mine and Amy's baby." Wyatt said and his parents stopped smiling.

"WHAT?" Piper asked in a yell.

"Mom I am going to orb you to the hospital so you can help Amy." Wyatt said. 

"Is she ok?" Piper asked once she heard the word hospital.

"I hope so." Wyatt said. "Dad you get Chris to orb you home and then tell him to get Pandora. Once I take mom to the hospital I will go get Patty." Leo nodded and left the office to get Chris. Wyatt grabbed Piper and orbed her to the hospital.

Amy was lying on a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in. The door opened and the doctor came in. He was middle aged man with brown hair. "Miss. Sullivan you are here for an ultrasound am I right?" He asked.

"Yes." Amy said. "I just want to make sure my baby is ok."

"Ok." The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and he put a plastic handle on her stomach. Piper burst into the room and the doctor looked at her. "Can I help you Miss?"

"Yeah this is my grandchild she is carrying." Piper explained. "I am sorry I am late."

The doctor nodded and he turned to the picture of the little T.V on the machine. "This baby looks perfectly healthy." He said and he hit a button and they could hear the heartbeat. "Nice strong heartbeat." Piper smiled at Amy and she smiled back at Piper. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Amy said. 

"You have a baby boy." The doctor said. He turned off the machine and took the plastic from Amy's stomach. "I will be right back." The doctor left the room leaving Piper and Amy. 

"Wyatt told me that death is after your baby." Piper said.

"He is." Amy said sadly. "He said so himself."

"I promise you we won't let anything happen to him." Piper said.

Leo walked into the bar area of P3 and approached his son. "Chris." Leo said and Chris looked up.

Chris studied his father and he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" 

"Chris there is no easy way to say this." Leo said.

"Is Amy alright?" Chris asked suddenly.

"She is fine." Leo said and Chris relaxed. "But the baby she is carrying isn't." Chris looked shocked. "Death is after it."

A/N: Wyatt is scared for life. LOL Review please.


	5. Stolas Attacks

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy and Piper walked into the manor and they were crowded with family with questions. "The baby is fine." Piper said and everyone settled down and they went in the living room. Amy sat on the couch and Phoebe sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Did Death tell you how your baby dies?" Patience asked.

"Did he tell us how Leo was going to die when Death came for him?" Piper countered.

"He just said it would be soon." Amy said.

"How soon?" Chris asked.

"How is this for soon?" A voice asked from behind and they turned around to see a man standing behind them. He had blonde hair and he was young.

"I am Stolas." He said and Wyatt and Chris jumped up. Piper and her sisters jumped up too.

"He is the demon that is after Jess?" Amy asked. "Wow they get younger every year."

Stolas threw an energy ball at Amy but Wyatt flicked his wrist and it went at Stolas instead but he dodged it. An athame appeared in his hand and he threw it at Chris hitting him in the arm. Wyatt turned his attention to his brother and Stolas was the only one who knew Amy had left the room. He ran after her and into the attic. 

"Now little mouse you have nowhere to hide." Stolas said and he pulled an athame out. "Say goodbye." He walked toward her.

"Athame!" Amy yelled and the athame orbed into her hand. "You were saying."

Amy felt something hit her back and turned enough to see a Darklighter behind her. She felt to the floor stomach first. She coughed and felt her world go black.

Wyatt, Chris, Patience, and Piper ran up to the attic and saw Amy lying face down on the floor and the demons were gone. Chris flipped her over and Wyatt healed her. Amy's eyes opened and she looked at Wyatt. Her eyes met his and he knew her question. "The baby is still alive." He said and Amy gave a sigh of relieve. "If I had been a minute later it would have been dead." 

A/N: Ok I feel better now. This whole thought made me cry. 


	6. Warning

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Amy and Chris sat in the attic on Aunt Pearl's couch. Black smoke appeared in front of them and Death stepped out. "Look who is back." Amy said and Chris looked up.

"You think you are out of the woods?" Death asked. "Many demons will come for you during pregnancy and I have a feeling we will see each other soon."

"I won't let anything happen to them." Chris said.

"Consenter this, your warning." Death said. "I will be back sooner than you think and I will clam someone in this house."

"We wouldn't let that happen." Amy said. 

"We will see." Death said.

"Why is my baby still alive?" Amy asked not that she was complaining.

"Wyatt wasn't supposed to get there in time." Death said.

"Well it looks like we beat the grand design." Amy said.

""This time." Death said and he disappeared into black smoke.

Amy looked at Chris and she put her head on his chest.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this. Now I have a question. How many episodes would you like to have in the season? 15 or 20? You tell me. REVIEW


	7. Guest Staring

Guest Staring

Brian Krause as Leo

Natalie Portman as Patience

Simon Templeman as the Angel of Death

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Sean Bean as Stolas

Joel Edgerton as the Doctor

A/N: Forgot to add it to the last chapter sorry


End file.
